


Love In...

by running2u



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the time, I keep hating myself so badly. How could I, how could I fall in love with you? That’s a bit weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In...

 

 

 _Seoul, 201x_  
  
“Hey, Kyu! Let’s check the music shop today!” One of his mates invited Kyuhyun. Their class just ended minutes ago.  
  
“Why, Yesung?” He asked back without bothering to look at the male.  
  
“I’m curious about our new album. I want to know if people buy it!”  
  
“Me too, Kyu!” Another friend of him shouted excitedly.  
  
Kyuhyun was thinking for awhile before nodding his head. He smiled to hear the other’s screaming happily. He wanted to know if they made it again this time. It’d been six months since they released it. The previous album was very successful and they were hoping the same for the new one. If the selling was good, their management would give them a new project this month.  
  
Kyuhyun loved to sing; hence he was taking the music major now. Together with his friends, he created this group two years ago and luckily the university was interested to support them. Their songs always got played on the radio and liked by the listeners. No wonder if Kyuhyun and his friends were getting popular day by day. They were gifted with such an amazing voice.  
  
  
*  
  
“Sir, I am looking for KRY’s album.” His friend, Yesung, was acting like a customer. Kyuhyun and his other friend, Ryeowook, were standing behind him. Well, not everyone knew their profile as KRY member anyway, since they were still new into this music industry.  
  
“Wait, I’ll check it.” The old male said as he went to ask the other staffs and the singers were standing there, waiting anxiously. Moments later the old man was back with a sigh, “Sorry guys. They were sold out.”  
  
Kyuhyun quickly covered his mouth to hide his smile, Ryeowook was copying him. Yesung quickly thanked the old male before dragging his friends out from the music shop. Outside they were screaming “Yeah!” loudly while punching their fist into the air.  
  
“I can’t believe it!” Ryeowook squealed once they were standing quite far from the music shop. “KRY made it again this time! We did it!”  
  
Kyuhyun only smiled whilst ruffling the shorter male’s hair.  
  
“We should tell the producer about this.” Yesung announced, grinning. The others were nodding their head eagerly.  
  
When they was about to go, suddenly they heard someone calling Kyuhyun’s name. The said male spun around instantly to see the person who just called him.  
  
“Kyuhyun?”  
  
Kyuhyun was stunned for a moment.  
  
He just couldn’t believe his eyes right now.  
  
It was him.  
  
He finally saw the male again.  
  
“Donghae?” He called the male’s name, almost shouting it out loud.  
  
  
*  
  
After bidding goodbye to Yesung and Ryeowook, Kyuhyun decided to just go home with Donghae tagging along.  
  
They kept walking in silence. It was really awkward and Kyuhyun didn’t know how to start the conversation. Then he heard Donghae clearing his throat before speaking.  
  
“How are you? It’s been so long right?” His childhood friend asked.  
  
“I am doing well, how about you?”  
  
“I am fine.” Donghae answered whilst looking at him. “You’d changed a lot.”  
  
“I can tell you the same.”  
  
Once they reached his house, Kyuhyun looked at Donghae. His friend was just standing there staring at the house across his. It was the place where his friend, together with his family was living. When Donghae’s eyes were looking at Kyuhyun, he smiled softly. He then nudged his chin to the direction of his house, telling Donghae to come inside.  
  
“Nothing changed here.” Donghae commented as he entered Kyuhyun’s bedroom. “I can’t believe you are not living with your family.”  
  
“I prefer to stay here.” Kyuhyun said, settling himself on the study chair. “It’s impossible to me. It feels like I’m leaving my late grandma alone here.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Kyuhyun saw Donghae approached him. The male was stood there whilst looking outside through the window of his room. Kyuhyun simply just turned on his computer.  
  
“So, you are one of KRY members? I heard your conversation before.” Donghae asked.  
  
“Yeah, that ‘K’ letter is for Kyuhyun.” He smiled proudly. “So, you know us?”  
  
“I’m a fan, actually.” Kyuhyun gasped hard. “No wonder, your voice was so familiar when I listened to your solo song. Too bad your new mini album was sold out already.”  
  
“I can just get one for you. Don’t worry.”  
  
“Really? I would be very happy.” Both of them were looking at each other with a smile. “Oh! This snowman figure, you still keep it?” The male took the miniature and examined it.  
  
“Of course! It’s a present from you after all.”  
  
“Too bad, I lost its carrot nose and still couldn’t get it back for you.”  
  
“Nah, that’s not a problem.”  
  
Both of them fell into a silence. Kyuhyun then decided to play the MIDI keyboard which was connected to his PC. It was the song he used to play when he was a little. Kyuhyun always played it in front of Donghae and one day he told Kyuhyun that he loved it too. The title was Love Me by Yiruma.  
  
“This song…” Donghae muttered lowly.  
  
“Kyu-!? A-ah…” A shrill voice of a girl was shocking Kyuhyun and Donghae. He stopped playing and then turned their head around.  
  
“Yoona? What’s up?” Kyuhyun asked raising his brows. He waited the girl to answer.  
  
“Sorry, I don’t know that you have a guest. I’ll see you again later then!” Yoona was about to leave the room, but Donghae had stopped her.  
  
“It’s okay! I’m about to leave anyway.” Donghae explained before giving a brief smile at Kyuhyun. “Give me your cell phone.” He asked.  
  
“Here.”  
  
He watched as Donghae pressed the number buttons before making a call. Another cell phone was ringing in the room. It was Donghae’s one.  
  
“Alright, Kyu. See you again later.” He handed the phone back. Kyuhyun nodded his head with a smile. Then he watched his friend walked out from his room. He was still smiling as he went back to his PC, feeling the urge to compose a new song.  
  
“Your friend is cute.” Yoona stated as she stood beside him.  
  
  
*  
  
It was a PE class today. Kyuhyun was wondering why they got this class for their sixth semester. He never liked sport but he should attend this to keep up his perfect score. Kyuhyun was thankful that they didn’t need to do physical thing today. They were going to learn about how to do CPR even though he was sure that everyone had known of this already. And unfortunately the teacher had asked him and Yesung to be the model.  
  
After arguing with his friend, Kyuhyun finally agreed to be the one who needed the help. So he lied there, acting like he was unconscious. He heard the professor giving the explanation about it and then he could feel Yesung’s warm breath on his face. Kyuhyun tried to stay calm when Yesung pressed his lips on him for a brief second and then he pulled away.  
  
“Eww, Kyu! Why are you sticking out your tongue?” He heard Yesung bullshitting over it.  
  
Kyuhyun glared at him, asking for an explanation but his friend was acting like he was innocent instead. Yesung then extended his arm. He took Yesung’s hand and stood up; ignoring the other students who were shouting at him that he was disgusting.  
  
He ended being in a foul mood for the rest of the day at school.  
  
He also ignored Yesung and just left the school alone when their class had ended for today.  
  
  
*  
  
“Donghae, your phone is ringing!” Donghae looked at Hyukjae after passing the basketball to his friend. “It’s Jessica calling you!” He heard again and sighed heavily.  
  
“Gimme!” He snatched the ringing phone from Hyukjae’s hand. Donghae ignored Hyukjae’s snort.  
  
“You get a call from your sexy girlfriend, but your face looks not happy at all. Weird.”  
  
“Shut up!” Donghae walked away from his friend to a quieter place. He then picked the call. “Hay, Jess.”  
  
 _“You are making me wait!”_  He heard Jessica whining. Donghae quickly apologized at the girl. _“Let’s meet after school.”_  
  
“I can’t. I have to see my friend—” Jessica ended the call, didn’t let him to finish. Donghae coolly shoved his phone into his pants. He checked the watch on his wrist to realize that he was almost late to meet Kyuhyun.  
  
“Where are you going, Hae?” Hyukjae was shouting at him.  
  
“To see my friend!” He answered back.  
  
  
*  
  
Donghae invited Kyuhyun to have lunch together after class ended. They went to a nearest junk food shop to get something to eat. Kyuhyun was the one who chose the table for them. It was a table beside the large window one. As they begin to eat, Kyuhyun and Donghae started talking. They recollected those childhood memories which they create before.  
  
  
*  
  
 _Seoul 200x  
  
Ten years ago, there was a new family came to his neighborhood. He and his grandma stood there whilst waiting the car to stop in front of the house which located across of his grandma’s. Two adults and a tall boy then came out from the vehicle, they smiled at his grandma. Minutes later, he heard the female calling someone named Donghae to come out from the car as well. He waited and finally Donghae, a boy around his age, came out with a lot of toys piled up on his hands. Donghae complained to his mom that he hadn’t finished collecting his toys. The dad was calming him that he would take all his toys out later. Donghae nodded his head approvingly. It took minutes for Donghae to finally look at his direction. Without hesitation, the boy with toys approached him.  
  
“Hi, I’m Lee Donghae, your new neighbor. I just got into my first year in junior high school.” Donghae introduced himself confidently.  
  
“I’m Cho Kyuhyun. We are the same then.”  
  
“That’s great! Let’s be friends, Kyuhyun!”  
  
Kyuhyun nodded his head whilst smiling shyly.  
  
  
*  
  
It was great to have Donghae as his friend, really. He was all alone before the boy came to his life. He didn’t know why his parents insisted that he had to live with his grandma by himself. His grandma said that he was a big boy already and he had to be independent. Kyuhyun also didn’t understand why the other boys like to pester him. They kept calling Kyuhyun with sissy, feminine boy, and gay. They mocked Kyuhyun for being bad at sport. Guys could be good at anything! He wanted to spit back at them, but one against five people, no thanks. Because Kyuhyun knew he would end up being beaten. He didn’t want to worry his grandma either. So he kept himself composed, acting like he didn’t care. But since Donghae came; the boy always cling to him. Donghae would yell at the boys for being noisy. Kyuhyun was very thankful.  
  
“You know. They were just jealous because you got a beautiful face— Oof!”  
  
Kyuhyun elbowed Donghae to stop him.  
  
He walked forward leaving Donghae behind so his friend wouldn’t see him blushing.  
  
  
*  
  
During Christmas, Donghae and Kyuhyun had a drama musical to perform. Donghae got a role as a sheep while Kyuhyun was the vocal lead of the choirs. When it was ended Kyuhyun’s grandma took a photo of them together. After that Donghae asked Kyuhyun’s grandma to call his parents, since they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Mom where are you?” Donghae asked in irritation. The show had ended but his parents weren’t coming yet. They promised it already.  
  
“Hae ah… Donghwa hyung is missing. We are in the police office now and will be home late. You sleep at Kyuhyun’s place tonight, okay? I love you.”  
  
He didn’t see Donghae cry but he felt the boy gripping his hand tightly.  
  
“Let’s go home.” His friend said.  
  
That night they were lying on Kyuhyun’s bed. Donghae wasn’t sleeping yet so he did the same. They only spent the time in silence. Donghae kept staring at the ceiling while Kyuhyun’s eyes were focused on him.  
  
“Sleep, Hae.” He asked.  
  
“Will they find Donghwa?” Donghae finally averted his gaze from the ceiling to him. Kyuhyun’s heart clenched painfully to see the sadness on those bright eyes.  
  
“He will.” Kyuhyun whispered as he reached Donghae’s hand, holding it firmly. “I can’t promise you though. But, you have to sleep now.”  
  
He felt Donghae shifting his body closer to him, resting his head on Kyuhyun’s chest. “Good night, Kyu.”  
  
“Good night.”  
  
  
*  
  
It was afternoon when Donghae came to his house. Kyuhyun was currently playing the piano with his grandma. He was about to stop but Donghae asked him to continue. He told Kyuhyun that he wanted to listen at his play. Once he finished the song Donghae thanked him. He also complimented Kyuhyun for his awesome piano skill. Kyuhyun’s cheeks became red instantly.  
  
“Oh, I have this for you.” Donghae handed him a piece of paper. Kyuhyun examined it for awhile and laughed.  
  
“A treasure map? You made it?” His friend nodded his head whilst smiling dumbly. But his eyes looked sad. Kyuhyun felt sorry for Donghae that his older brother couldn’t be found. Donghwa went for mountain climbing a week ago and got separated from the team.  
  
“Let’s look for it!” Before Kyuhyun could protest, his friend already pulled him out the house.  
  
It took minutes to follow all the routes on the map, since well, it was too easy for Kyuhyun. They were now standing on the big white cross mark, under the apple tree near the neighborhood. Donghae handed the small shovel to Kyuhyun. The tool was still there since Donghae just did the digging two hours ago. When Kyuhyun saw a box he stopped. He gave the tool to Donghae before picking stuff out of the ground. He found a treasure, it was not a real one, but he felt so happy to find it.  
  
“Can I open it?” Kyuhyun asked excitedly.  
  
“Of course. It’s yours now, after all.”  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Kyuhyun opened the box hastily. There was a snowman figure inside it. He took it out and examined the toy.  
  
“Something is off here.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s the carrot nose…” Donghae rubbed his nape whilst laughing nervously. “I lost it while we were moving out!”  
  
Kyuhyun then stood up. He stared at the present for awhile before averting his eyes towards Donghae. The boy was staring at him as well, but he didn’t say anything. Kyuhyun felt his stomach churning to see the sadness on his friend’s eyes again.  
  
“What is it?” He asked.  
  
“Kyu, we have decided to move.” Donghae finally told him. Kyuhyun clenched the toy on his hand tightly. He tried to say something but his tongue was paralyzed. “Dad is really depressed and drinking alcohol is his runaway now. So mom decided that we need a new environment.”  
  
“You are not waiting for Donghwa anymore?” Kyuhyun forced those words to come out. He was glad that he wasn’t stuttering. But the anxiety came again when Donghae didn’t answer his question.  
  
So he was going to leave him for good?  
  
When Kyuhyun came back home he saw Donghae’s family car had already left. He could only stare blankly until the vehicle was gone from his sight. Kyuhyun then went inside his house with mixed up feelings. He ignored the stare his grandma was giving at him and started to play the piano.  
  
Years passed and Kyuhyun was still hoping to see Donghae to come back. But then he only saw a new family which just moved into that house months later. The long haired girl from the new family then gave him a pretty wide smile._  
  
  
*  
  
“You know, I already got the CD for you.”  
  
“Really? Thank you.”  
  
“Yeah, but I forgot to bring it.”  
  
“I can stop by your house today, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“Nah, not at all.”  
  
  
*  
  
For the second time, Donghae visited Kyuhyun’s house again. He was standing at the same spot and looking at the house where he and his family stayed at before through the window of the bedroom. Donghae then saw Donghwa’s figure there but just for a moment before it vanished. He then sighed out heavily.  
  
“Did you see him by any chance?” He asked Kyuhyun.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Nah, nothing.”  
  
“You haven’t forgotten him?” Donghae didn’t answer him. Kyuhyun asked again. “If he is back one day, what do you want to say at him?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why did he leave us like this?”  
  
Kyuhyun then stood up from his chair as he picked up the CD he had promised. He then gave it to Donghae whilst smiling. “It’s not his fault, Hae.”  
  
  
At evening Kyuhyun was busy composing the new music again. He was smiling while thinking for the lyrics. Suddenly the overly excited Yoona intruded his room. She was squealing as she knew that Kyuhyun was being productive.  
  
“You are writing a new song, Kyu!?” The girl asked him whilst shaking his shoulders.  
  
“Hmh…”  
  
“What’s about?”  
  
“Umhh… Fall in love?” Kyuhyun chuckled at his own answer.  
  
“Are you… making this for your girlfriend?” Yoona asked carefully. Kyuhyun quickly shook his head, denying it.  
  
“I don’t have a girlfriend, Yoon.”  
  
“Really? Then, if you want to know more about love, I can be your girlfriend, Kyu!”  
  
“What? You are crazy!” He laughed.  
  
  
*  
  
The next day Kyuhyun was having lunch together with Yesung and Ryeowook. They wanted to know about the new song he had written. Kyuhyun had requested that he wanted to write the song by himself for his solo single. And now was the last day for him to submit it to their producer.  
  
“Can we hear it now?” Ryeowook asked. Kyuhyun shook his head. “Why?” He whined.  
  
“You just can’t.” Kyuhyun answered casually.  
  
“You are not answering my question.” Ryeowook pouted his lips. “What’s the theme for this song?”  
  
“I’m one hundred percent sure that it’s about food or maybe starcraft.” Yesung joked and Ryeowook laughed with him. But Kyuhyun didn’t care at all. He just focused drinking his coffee. “I’ll go buy cola.” Yesung said before he left them two alone.  
  
“You have problem with him?” Ryeowook asked carefully.  
  
“Nah, he was being stupid. It’s really annoying.”  
  
“You should talk to him and clear this out.”  
  
“I’m not at fault.” His friend didn’t argue furthermore. “Let’s go for practice after the school ends. I will ask Donghae to come.”  
  
“The guy we met on music store?” Kyuhyun nodded his head whilst smiling. “Sure.”  
  
  
*  
  
“Hey Donghae!” Donghae was broken out of his thoughts when Hyukjae called his name. He looked at his best friend and gave him a quizzical look. “I don’t understand why you keep ignoring Jess lately.”  
  
Donghae was taken aback by Hyukjae’s statement. He quickly retorted. “Who told you that?”  
  
“Jess’ friend told me that. So, what’s wrong with you?”  
  
“Nothing is wrong with me. I’m just being myself. She doesn’t understand.” Donghae shrugged his shoulders as he sipped his lukewarm coffee.  
  
“I don’t understand why Jess chose you. You should treat her a little better at least.” Hyukjae kept blabbing at him. He realized that his friend was right at some point. “So, do you want to break up with her?”  
  
Donghae didn’t answer.  
  
When he was alone he quickly gave his girlfriend a call but there was no answer.  
  
  
*  
  
It was during dinner when his dad asked his mother, for nth times, why Donghwa hadn’t came home yet. Donghae silently stared at his mom. His mother’s face was really tired but she still answered his dad’s question.  
  
Donghwa would never comeback.  
  
His dad went back to his room just like that and probably drank more alcohol.  
  
Once Donghae was done he excused himself and went to his own room. He sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him before settling himself down on the study chair. There were photo albums of his family on his study desk and he started to examine them. Donghae could feel the loneliness again. Hearing his phone suddenly ringing, Donghae quickly grabbed his phone and checked the caller. It was Kyuhyun’s number he noticed.  
  
“Hey, Kyu.”  
  
 _“Hey, Hae. Umh… I’m practicing for our new album. Could you come to see?”_  
  
“Alright. Where are you?”  
  
 _“I’ll text you the address.”_  
  
When their call was ended Donghae quickly took a quick bath and getting dressed into something casual. He then saw his mom as he came out from his room.  
  
“Where are you going, Hae?” Her tone was worried.  
  
“Outside, mom.” He answered.  
  
“I’ll drive you. It’s getting dark outside.”  
  
“Mom, it’s okay. I can go by myself.”  
  
His mom sighed and said, “Be careful.” Donghae kissed her cheek and left.  
  
  
*  
  
An hour later Donghae finally arrived at the music studio where Kyuhyun had told him before. He slowly opened the door and then he could see Kyuhyun who was currently talking with the other members. Second later the singer turned his head and saw him. Donghae smiled as he entered the room.  
  
“Guys, its Donghae.” Kyuhyun introduced. Donghae politely bowed his head whilst smiling shyly. “Sit there. I’m practicing for my solo song.” His friend pointed at the sofa which placed on the corner of the room.  
  
“Okay. Do your best.” Donghae said before settling himself down. He watched as Kyuhyun was getting ready for his practice. Soon he could hear the music playing in the background and his friend started singing.  
  
  
 _No, I’m not... It really doesn’t make sense  
Even when I’m eating or falling asleep, I keep thinking about you like crazy  
All the time, I keep hating myself so badly  
How could I, how could I fall in love with you? That’s a bit weird  
  
My heart hears you.. from head to toe  
My friends tease me for this but my heart only listens to you  
One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath  
By seeing you’re smile, I’ll cook with love everyday  
Forever I love you love you  
love you love you love you~_  
  
  
Donghae saw Kyuhyun staring and smiling at him; he couldn’t help but to smile back. Soon, he felt his head nodded at the music. His heart felt warm hearing Kyuhyun’s amazing voice. He enjoyed it a lot. And the song was really nice.  
  
He liked it.  
  
  
 _Why don’t you stop me? Why don’t you ignore me?  
I feel depressed and dumbfounded but my heart only calls for you  
For you I will become the god of cooking in the whistling wind  
Seeing your bright smile and holdings your hands makes my heart feels happy_  
  
  
  
*  
  
When their practice was finished, Kyuhyun and Donghae walked out to send his friends home. Yesung and Ryeowook were living in the same neighborhood. Those two got into the bus after bidding goodbye. They watched the bus leaving and now that only the two of them were still standing at the bus stop.  
  
“So, do you want to go home now?” Kyuhyun asked.  
  
“What time is it?” Donghae asked back when he realized it was pretty late already.  
  
  
*  
  
12.30 AM  
  
Donghae’s mom looked at the clock. She didn’t wait and quickly grabbed her phone. She was really worried already by now. His only son hadn’t come home yet and didn’t bother to call her. The mom then called his son’s phone number. She then blinked her eyes to hear Donghae’s phone ringtone could be heard from his son’s room. She quickly went to Donghae’s room and he saw his son’s phone lying on the study desk. With that Donghae’s mom rushed away to her car. She drove off to search for Donghae.  
  
She didn’t want to lose his son twice.  
  
  
*  
  
Realizing that it was too late for him to go home, Donghae decided to sleep over Kyuhyun’s place. His friend quickly agreed at this. Just like in the past, Kyuhyun shared his bed with Donghae again.  
  
“I can’t believe we will see each other again.” Donghae was the first who broke the silence between them.  
  
“Yeah. It’s fate maybe.”  
  
He hummed lowly. “So, Kyuhyun, how have you been?”  
  
“I’m good. Being a singer is really run.”  
  
“But you are alone. Aren’t you feeling lonely?”  
  
Kyuhyun was silent for awhile. He then craned his neck to look Donghae who was looking at him as well. “It’s frighteningly lonely.” He confessed.  
  
“What do you mean with that?”  
  
“I don’t how to explain it. But as we grow up, the loneliness seems so much worse.” Kyuhyun took a deep breath as he stared at nothing particular and then he continued. “It started when I just entered high school. My parents were taking grandma somewhere for days. When she came back, she looked so weak. I knew she was sick, but at the same time I kept thinking that she was fine.  
  
That day I held her hand tightly for the last time. I even couldn’t cry during the funeral. I didn’t know why. It is not easy at all, because the longer she is gone, the more I miss her.” Kyuhyun paused as he recalled those sad memories.  
  
“So, I have one question. If we can love someone so much… how will we able to handle it if one day we are separated? Donghae. Is it impossible to love someone and not to be afraid of ever losing them?  
  
And at the same time, I was wondering, if we could live our entire life without loving anyone at all.  
  
That’s my loneliness.  
  
I have lived with it for years. I know just how bad the loneliness feels. I fear it will continue to get worse.”  
  
Donghae tilted his head to see the other male who was staring into nothing.  
  
“Kyuhyun.” He called to get his attention.  
  
When his friend was looking at him, Donghae stretched his arm over the male’s head. Kyuhyun shifted his body closer to rest his head on Donghae’s shoulder. Donghae leaned his head against Kyuhyun’s whilst holding him close.  
  
When Kyuhyun woke up in the morning his side was empty. He jerked his head to see a piece of paper was sticking on the headboard of his bed.  
  
You were sound asleep in my arms. I don’t have a heart to wake you up. – Donghae  
  
He read the message.  
  
Kyuhyun sighed before hugging the pillow which was used by Donghae last night close to his chest.  
  
  
*  
  
 _[07.00 AM Kyuhyun] Thanks for staying. I hope you got home safely._  
  
Donghae’s mom read the message which was sent to Donghae’s number.  
  
With that she pulled off and drove back home, expecting that his son was home already.  
  
Once she was arrived she quickly checked Donghae’s room to see the boy was sleeping soundly on his bed. She then silently put his phone back on the study desk before exiting Donghae’s room.  
  
  
*  
  
That afternoon Donghae was invited by Hyukjae and his other friends to have lunch with Hyoeyon. He agreed easily since he had nothing to do for today. At the restaurant he was shocked to see Yoona was there. The girl was looked surprised as well but he just nodded his head politely and took a seat across her. Hyukjae then introduced Yoona at him. He explained that Yoona was Hyoeyon’s friend.  
  
“Yoona, you don’t eat?” His friend asked. Donghae noticed that the girl only drank the mineral water since before.  
  
“You know, Hyuk. Yoona did something weird to his crush.” Hyoyeon prompted. “She is doing voodoo or something like that.” She giggled.  
  
“Don’t believe her.” Yoona warned plainly. “I’m just on diet now.”  
  
“C’mon Yoon… Stop lying.” Hyukjae’s girlfriend teased.  
  
“Well, who is this boy, Yoon? Tell us.” Hyukjae sounded so curious. Yoona just smiled coldly at the male. “Aish!”  
  
“Well, I will reveal it then. The boy is no other than Kyuhyun, her neighbor.” Hyeoyon smirked at her friend.  
  
Donghae stopped chewing his food as he stared at Yoona who was rushed to leave the restaurant.  
  
Minutes later he felt Hyukjae nudged him with his elbow. He looked at his friend and mouthed ‘What?’.  
  
“Your girlfriend is here.” Hyukjae whispered to his ear. Donghae’s head snapped too look at he was pointed at and his friend was right. Jessica was standing there outside the restaurant, looking at him. “Go with her.”  
  
  
*  
  
“You remember when I didn’t pick you call? I was still mad at you, so I didn’t want to see you that time.” Jessica explained as she looked so busy looking for accessories. Donghae was following her behind, looking at those jewelries boringly. “Is this one good?” His girlfriend suddenly asked his opinion about the earring she was holding.  
  
“It’s pretty.” Donghae said coolly.  
  
“Then, how about this one?” Jessica asked again. Donghae gave her the same answer. “So which one should I buy?”  
  
“Which one you like the most?” He asked back instead.  
  
“I like both of them and I don’t know which one I should buy. So, Donghae, help me to choose.”  
  
“I don’t know how to choose earring.”  
  
Jessica sighed and asked Donghae to buy the two of them for her.  
  
They continued walking and looking around the shops. Donghae then stopped at one of the toy shops when he saw the snowman figure which was akin to the one he had given to Kyuhyun. He couldn’t help but smile. As he looked closer, Donghae saw the price tag. It was too expensive for just a doll!  
  
50.000 won? What the hell?  
  
“Do you want that, Donghae?” Jessica asked.  
  
Donghae didn’t give the girl any answer and went inside the shop instead. He would try to ask the shop owner.  
  
“Excuse me. Can you give me a discount for that snowman doll?” Donghae asked the owner.  
  
“No. I can’t give you any lower price for it.” The old man rejected.  
  
“So, can I buy its nose only?”  
  
“Are you kidding me?”  
  
Well, that meant he couldn’t.  
  
“Why you didn’t just buy everything, Hae?” Jessica interrupted.  
  
Donghae sighed feeling dejected. “Because, I spent my money to buy those earrings for you.” He plainly answered before exiting the shop.  
  
He stood there again, staring at the doll. And then Jessica asked again. “Is that really important for you? I never see you become so interested with a toy before?”  
  
“It’s not for me.”  
  
“Who are you buying it for?”  
  
“A friend.”  
  
“Which friend it is? Is it a girl?”  
  
“Nah, it’s a boy.”  
  
Jessica was taken aback. She couldn’t believe what she just heard. “For a friend, you are willing to buy something really expensive like that?”  
  
Donghae didn’t say anything or even try to stop her when Jessica left.  
  
  
*  
  
“Hey, Kyu!” Ryeowook’s sudden appearance was startling him. He almost choked on his lunch for God’s sake. Kyuhyun watched as the shorted male sat across him.  
  
“I can strangle you if you are not my friend, seriously.”  
  
“Sorry!”  
  
“Where is Yesung?”  
  
“I don’t know. Why? Did you miss him?” Kyuhyun gave Ryeowook a cold look as the answer. “Anyway, I forgot to tell you that I love your newest song! What’s the title again?”  
  
“Listen to you.” He answered.  
  
“Do you write it for someone?” Ryeowook asked again. Kyuhyun unconsciously smiled. “Oh my God… Who is it?”  
  
“W-what!?” He then heard his phone ringing and quickly took it out. “Wait, a minute.” He said to Ryeowook as he picked the call. “Hey, Hae.”  
  
 _“Can we meet today?”_  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
 _“At Kona Beans. So?”_  
  
“Alright… See you later.” Kyuhyun ended the call before looking at his friend. “Why are you smiling like that?”  
  
  
*  
  
“Dad wants to celebrate a birthday party at home for me.” Donghae explained to Kyuhyun. “Hey, don’t laugh.” He complained when he saw Kyuhyun covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
“S-sorry! But, aren’t you are too old for this?”  
  
“I know. But I can’t say no.”  
  
“Well, let’s just say this is a good thing, huh?” Hearing no respond from his friend, he called his name. “Donghae?” Kyuhyun saw that Donghae was distracted over something. He then followed Donghae’s gaze and he saw a girl standing across the road. Seconds later a guy approached her and Donghae looked away. “Who is that?” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but ask.  
  
“Hmhh… She is just an old friend.”  
  
“Ah…” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stare at Donghae’s face. He seemed thinking over something. If only he could know what was inside his friend’s mind.  
  
  
*  
  
  
At Donghae’s birthday party Kyuhyun and his band mates were invited to sing there. The audiences cheered when they walked into small stage prepared for them. Kyuhyun somewhat was really happy to know that people here were recognized his group. After done preparing he started to sing together with Yesung and Ryeowook.  
  
When their second song ended, he saw that Donghae was watching him. His friend wasn’t walking around anymore to greet the guests. He then decided to sing his solo song again. He announced that the song title was ‘I’m In Love’ and it would be on their newest album. Kyuhyun joked about telling the guests to buy it.  
  
“This song never performed anywhere before. This is about love and hope you like it.” Kyuhyun added.  
  
  
 _to be honest from the first time we met  
saying i like you was not easy for me to do  
  
if i don’t approach you first i was afraid of losing you  
  
i wrote letters and prepare small gifts for you  
  
if my love for you goes any deeper  
it would only hurt me more  
its true my mind is full of fear  
  
i pray with all my heart the person that i’m hoping for  
i believe that person is you  
  
i’m in love  
i fall in love_  
  
  
Kyuhyun kept singing those words about love beautifully as his eyes kept locked to Donghae’s beautiful ones.  
  
  
*  
  
The party was ended greatly. Donghae asked Kyuhyun to stay for awhile. He wanted to have a talk with him. So they sat on the garden, bodies were really close to each other. Kyuhyun slowly leaned his back against Donghae’s shoulder.  
  
“How did you write it?” Donghae asked.  
  
Kyuhyun smiled before answering. “Without you in my life, there wouldn’t be such a song.” He paused. Since Donghae kept silent, Kyuhyun then asked. “Do you want to say anything after listening to that song?”  
  
He still didn’t hear any answer. But then he felt Donghae’s arm around his shoulder, caressing his side affectionately, and then to his hair. Kyuhyun shifted closer and then Donghae rested his head against his. He just smiled, feeling warm and loved.  
  
“I can show you.” Donghae spoke as he pulled away.  
  
He stared at Kyuhyun deeply before leaning his face closer at the singer. Their foreheads were touching, Kyuhyun could feel Donghae’s warm breathe on his lips. He then saw Donghae closed his eyes and finally the male’s lips were on his, kissing him. Kyuhyun tilted his head so he could kiss Donghae back properly. Their kiss was innocent. He gripped Donghae’s shirt when the other nipped his lower lip gently. It felt good. It felt so good. Kyuhyun didn’t want this to end.  
  
Unknown by them, from inside the house, Donghae’s mom was silently watching everything.  
  
  
*  
  
“Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun slowly looked at the adult woman in front him. She was no other than Donghae’s mom, Mrs. Lee. The woman came to his house all of sudden. She said that they needed to talk. Kyuhyun obediently nodded his head. “Actually, what kind of relationship you are having with Donghae now?” She asked carefully though her face seemed really serious.  
  
Kyuhyun was silent for awhile before giving the woman an answer. “We are just friends.”  
  
“I saw you two after the party last night and now I understand.” She breathed out before continuing. “Listen to me carefully.” Kyuhyun nodded his head slightly. “Kyuhyun, you know really well what had happened to our family, right? You know what we had lost, right? Tong is the only one we have left. And I don’t want him to take the wrong path.”  
  
He was shocked to hear the woman’s words. He felt his heart clenched painfully. His skin grew pale. “What do you mean?” Kyuhyun managed to ask even though his throat almost dried.  
  
“In the future, after Donghae graduated. He will find a job and save money. He will look for a good wife and get married and have a happy family. That is life, Kyu.” Kyuhyun gulped, his eyes were staring at anything but the woman in front of him. “Kyu, do it for Donghae. Stop this relationship that you have with him. It doesn’t matter what kind of love you have for Hae. You want to see that he is happy and has a good life.”  
  
Kyuhyun slowly took a deep breath and then he smiled at her. “Mrs. Lee…” He shook his head slowly. “I told you, we are just friends.”  
  
“One day you will understand.” She said for the last time before leaving.  
  
When Mrs. Lee was gone from his sight, Kyuhyun ran to his room. Kyuhyun kept his emotions on a tight leash, even though the woman’s words had damaged him. Now he stood in front of his mirror, looking at himself blankly. At the same time Kyuhyun heard his phone ringing. He glanced to see Donghae’s number on the screen.  
  
Kyuhyun didn’t move. He didn’t answer.  
  
In other hand, Yoona who heard the conversation between Donghae’s mom and Kyuhyun was too shocked and… too brokenhearted to understand what just happened. All she knew that, Kyuhyun loved Donghae and the contrariwise.  
  
She ran back to her room quickly and then threw the bouquet of roses which she planned to give at Kyuhyun away. Yoona then stared blankly at hundreds photos of Kyuhyun which she patched on her bedroom wall. Call her a stalker, but now she didn’t care anymore. All she wanted to do to get rid everything about Kyuhyun from her bedroom.  
  
Yoona then cried whilst lying down on her bed.  
  
“Yoona. You are really stupid.”  
  
  
*  
  
Donghae sighed desperately, worry etched into his face. He tried to call Kyuhyun again but there was still no answer. He sat himself down on the empty bench behind him. He massaged the bridge of his nose whilst trying to calm his mind. Donghae almost jumped when his phone ringing. He quickly checked the device but he was disappointed to see his mom’s number.  
  
 _“Want me to pick you up?”_  
  
“Alright.”  
  
He was silent on their way back home. Donghae was glad that his mom didn’t try to pester him right now. His thoughts were jumbled, thinking about that certain male.  
  
Right after the car stopped in front of his house, Donghae went off from the care and rushed to put his bag inside. He decided that he had to see Kyuhyun right now before he went crazy. When he was about to leave, his mom stopped him.  
  
“Donghae. Where are you going?” Mrs. Lee asked sternly.  
  
“Friend’s house.” Donghae said.  
  
“Whose house?”  
  
“Kyuhyun’s.”  
  
Donghae saw his mom shaking her head. “You can’t go to his mom. I can’t let you go. I don’t want you to go there anymore.”  
  
“Why?” Donghae demanded. He didn’t like the tone his mom was using.  
  
“I saw everything and we have talked already.”  
  
Donghae frowned deeply at that, he felt bubbling anger in his stomach. “You went to see Kyuhyun?”  
  
The silence was enough to answer his question. He was mad and dejected. Donghae didn’t say anything and he left.  
  
Once he reached Kyuhyun’s house, Donghae called his name again and again. He knocked the door of his house, but the male didn’t come out. He shouted once again, hopefully Kyuhyun would hear and come to see him. But it was no avail. He couldn’t do anything but left the place with mixed feelings.  
  
“Hyuk, where are you?” He called his friend once he got into the taxi. His friend told him to just come to his house. There were a lot of beers for him waiting. “I’m on my way there.”  
  
Inside Hyukjae’s house Donghae saw his other friends were gathered up already. Some of them looked drunk already. Hyukjae really didn’t lie about the beers. As he settled himself down, Donghae could saw Yoona and Hyeoyon figures on the balcony. Yoona looked really sad and Hyeoyon seemed trying to comfort her.  
  
“You have some problems, huh? Because, you won’t see us if you are happy right now.” He heard Hyukjae talking to him. He didn’t have the mood to argue. “Alright, whatever It is. Now, tell those two to come in.”  
  
Donghae stood up and approached the girls. They called and told them to come in quickly. “Come in, you two.” He went back inside and watched Yoona who was taking a seat in front of him intently.  
  
“Let’s drink to forget our problems.” Hyukjae suggested as he raised the can of beer on his hand. “Cheers!”  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Where have you been?” Ryeowook asked demanding an answer. Kyuhyun was absent for almost two weeks in arrow. He didn’t say anything as well to his friends. It was expected already to see this shorter male to be angry at him. “Last night, we even cancelled the recording.”  
  
“Sorry. But I told you already that I was sick.” He said casually.  
  
“So, what you want to do? Anyway, we already have already been booked for the Christmas Event. Will you be able to perform? I’m seriously worried here. Yesung too...”  
  
“I’ll try.”  
  
“We have to practice this afternoon. You come?” Kyuhyun answered with a weak nod. Just then he felt his phone vibrated. He knew who would be calling him so he just ignored it. Ryeowook raised an eyebrow at him. “Why did you ignore it?”  
  
“It’s nothing important. It’s really nothing.” He whispered those last words.  
  
  
*  
  
“Donghae, I want to ask you about Jessica.” Siwon started. He was having a meet up again with his friends. “You are her boyfriend but you never treat her well.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s make it straight.” Hyukjae interrupted. “Answer me yes or no?” Donghae looked bewildered. “Are you gay?”  
  
“Hey? What do you mean by that?” He was surprised by Hyukjae’s question.  
  
“Well. Some friends saw you walking with a boy from Kyunghee.” Siwon spoke.  
  
“Who told you that?” Donghae asked.  
  
“Kangin.”  
  
“So, Donghae. Are you really…” Hyukjae repeated his question whilst smirking.  
  
“You guys are being insane.” He spat bitterly before walking out from the room. He decided to stay in the balcony to calm the anger. His friends were just too drunk so they were talking shits like that he convinced. Donghae lit up his cigarette and then he sucked the smoke through his mouth. Suddenly he felt someone’s present behind him. It was Yoona. Donghae threw away the cigarette right away and approached her. “You told them about me?” He asked, the irritation was clear on his voice.  
  
“No, Donghae. I didn’t. I really don’t know.” She answered timidly.  
  
“Do you want to know so badly, huh?”  
  
“It’s not like—”  
  
“Do you want to know so badly if I’m gay or not, huh!?” Donghae was screaming at the girl now. In a brief second he was kissing Yoona’s neck with a force. The girl was struggling to free herself from his embrace but Donghae’s grip was too strong. Yoona stopped pushing him away but Donghae still continued. When he finally came to his sense, Donghae quickly pulled up. And then he looked at Yoona’s angry face.  
  
“You got yourself an answer already, huh? Do it again then!?” She screamed back. Donghae quickly shook his head.  
  
“No.” He said while pulling his hair desperately. “What am I? What did happen to me, Yoona?” Donghae asked at the girl. He was confused about himself and wanted to cry at the same time. Donghae’s body was slumped down onto the floor and he did cry in front of the girl. The image of Kyuhyun, his mom, and his dad filled his head. What did happen to him?  
  
“It’s okay, Donghae.” Yoona said as she bended down her body to the same level as Donghae. She then stroked his back gently.  
  
“Why everyone was blaming me?” Donghae sobbed hard.  
  
“It will get better.” She comforted.  
  
  
The next morning Donghae went back to his home. He frowned to feel the quietness. He also couldn’t find his dad in his room. Just then his mom came out from the bathroom.  
  
“Where have you been?”  
  
“Where’s dad?”  
  
“In the hospital.”  
  
He was too shocked to say anything. Seeing his son’s state Mrs. Lee quickly convinced him that his father would be okay. Donghae let out a relieved sigh.  
  
  
*  
  
Kyuhyun was on his way home when he heard the old Chinese song coming from Yoona’s house. He didn’t know why but then he got an inspiration for a new song. As he entered his house, Kyuhyun tried to play it with his old piano. Too bad he couldn’t remember too much.  
  
At night he decided to visit Yoona’s house. Luckily the girl was at her room. He knocked and when the girl saw him she asked Kyuhyun to come in.  
  
“What do you need, Kyu?” She asked.  
  
“This afternoon, I heard an old Chinese song from your house and I got inspiration for the new song.” Kyuhyun explained as he took a seat on Yoona’s study chair.  
  
“Umhh… Which one?” Kyuhyun started to hum the song slowly. “Ah…” She opened the drawer and taking out an album. She then pulled off the CD before playing it on the player. “This one?”  
  
“Yeah, this one.” Kyuhyun answered whilst listening to the music. He then took out the lyric sheet from the album. “What’s the title?”  
  
“I think, the title is ‘U’.” Yoona said. Kyuhyun examined the lyric for the said title. He then asked Yoona for the meaning of the Chinese words. He somewhat blamed himself for not improving this language. “Humh? I really don’t know the meaning. I will ask my mom for you, okay?”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Yoona then left Kyuhyun alone in her bedroom.  
  
When the girl was gone, he couldn’t help to look around. Then he spotted a familiar stuff under Yoona’s bed. It was his black cap. Kyuhyun crouched down to make it sure if it was his. He frowned more to know that his assumption was right.  
  
Why is it here? That was his first question.  
  
He then realized there were a lot of photo frames. He took one of it and surprised to see his photo was attached. Kyuhyun clearly knew that the photo was taken secretly. He was getting more curious and as expected he found a lot of from photos of him. There was a wooden box as well and when he opened more of his photos were stored there.  
  
“Kyu, I know what those words mean—”  
  
Kyuhyun looked up to see Yoona’s shocked expression. He didn’t do anything or even try to shove the secret stuffs back to its place. Kyuhyun just stayed there as he watched the girl walking at his direction. Yoona then took the photos from his hands and he let her.  
  
“Then what is the meaning?” He carefully asked.  
  
“It meant… ‘As long as you love, you’ll still have hope’.”  
  
“So… are you still hoping, Yoon?” Kyuhyun asked whilst looking at her face.  
  
“Now, should I, Kyu?”  
  
He smiled at the girl. “You are a good friend of mine, Yoon.”  
  
Yoona smiled back at him.  
  
  
*  
  
It was another cold day in Desember, a week before Christmas. Donghae was walking with his friends together and since that day he finally saw Kyuhyun walking alone again on this street. Their eyes met but the singer broke it quickly and took a left turn. Donghae didn’t call his name so he just stared at the other’s back until the building blocked his vision. But he decided to stop his heels from walking.  
  
  
Kyuhyun stopped at his track before he inhaled and then exhaled the chilly air of Seoul slowly. Turning his head around and he got disappointed only to see no one there. It could be his imagination only. But he was being stubborn. He waited and counted until five.  
  
 _1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5_  
  
Kyuhyun didn’t hear him calling his name, so he left.  
  
Donghae sighed heavily to see Kyuhyun was nowhere to see.  
  
He was wrong to think that the singer would wait for him.  
  
When Kyuhyun reached his house, he was so surprised to see Yesung there. He stopped to see if his eyes were tricking him but they were not. He was seeing it right. Feeling his presence, his friend then looked at him. He sighed before approaching the male.  
  
“Why are you so mad at me?” He asked with a low voice once they were inside the house. “I wasn’t angry you got us into trouble while recording.” Yesung gulped and added, “I don’t understand what make you changed a lot.”  
  
Kyuhyun was silent. He was still examining the registration form for the Christmas festival that Yesung brought with him.  
  
“I’m not angry with you.” He finally answered with very composed tone. “I just can’t sing my songs anymore. That’s why…”  
  
“Tell me why then.”  
  
“I’m just not in the mood. You won’t understand.”  
  
Yesung stood up and came to his side. “Kyu, even though I won’t understand, you are still my friend. Why you keep thinking that no one cares about you?”  
  
Kyuhyun didn’t say anything and he watched his friend left.  
  
  
*  
  
Christmas was approaching hence his mom was busy setting the Christmas tree in their house. Donghae watched for awhile before approaching the old woman.  
  
“Mom, are you tired?” He asked.  
  
“Of what?” She asked back as she started to put the ornaments on the tree.  
  
“Of everything.” Donghae just stared at his mom intently.  
  
“Of course I’m tired. What can I do?” She paused and looked at his son. “How about you? How’s everything?”  
  
“Good I guess, I don’t know. It seems fine, mom.” He blabbed.  
  
“Donghae, can you put the ornaments on the tree?” His mom asked for a help. Donghae then took the said things on the small table near him. Then he realized the ornaments he was holding were a girl and a boy figures.  
  
“Which one should I put, mom?”  
  
“Just put—”  
  
“If I choose one and you don’t like it. I’m afraid you will be mad at me.” Donghae confessed whilst staring at his mom’s tired eyes. The woman was thinking for awhile before taking the two ornaments for his son’s hands.  
  
“Son, you can choose as you wish.” The mom said generously whilst offering the ornaments for Donghae to take.  
  
Donghae bit his lips thinking about something. He then took the boy one and hung it on the tree. When he was done, Donghae looked back at his mom with a smile and the woman smiled back at him.  
  
After done helping his mom with the Christmas tree, Donghae decided to go into his room. He threw his body on the bed, feeling relaxed and relieved. Just then his phone beeped, signaling that he got a new message.  
  
 _[08.00 PM Jessica] Come to the Christmas Festival with me?_  
  
  
  
*  
  
Donghae showed Yoona the message which he got from Jessica. He asked for her opinion. The girl then shoved his phone back to him.  
  
“I don’t know, Donghae. It’s up to you.” She said before standing up. She offered her hand and helped Donghae to get up.  
  
They continued walking and Donghae just realized that it was the toy shop he visited last time with Jessica. Again, he ended up staring at the snowman figure which was displayed on the shelves. He let out a sigh to see the price had been increased to 75.000 won. The owner was really sick, he thought.  
  
“You want to buy it for Kyuhyun right?” Yoona questioned him.  
  
“Hmhh… But I just want the nose. It’s too expensive to buy the whole thing.” He answered.  
  
“Aah… Wait here. I’ll try to get the nose for you.” The girl said determinedly.  
  
Donghae was too surprised to ask how. He watched Yoona from outside. The girl walked towards the shop owners. She then begged but only got scolded by the old man. The next thing she did was acting cute and finally the old man’s heart melted. Donghae couldn’t help but smile. Yoona then took the carrot nose from the snow figure before walking out from the shop.  
  
  
That night Donghae’s heart was filled with uncertainty. But he had to make a decision. He then spent some minutes to stare at the carrot on his hand before come out from his room.  
  
“Donghae, don’t come home too late, okay?” He heard his mom.  
  
“Yes, mom.” Donghae answered.  
  
Second later his phone beeped. Jessica sent him a message.  
  
 _[06.00 PM Jessica] I will wait you at in front of SNU front gate on 6.30 PM_  
  
  
Donghae was on his way to the show and his phone beeped again. He checked to see that he got another message from his girlfriend.  
  
 _[06.25 PM Jessica] I am still waiting._  
  
  
*  
  
Yoona was worried since she didn’t see any sign of Donghae. The girl looked again at the stage from her current spot. The MC announced that KRY was the next one to perform. The audiences were cheering loudly and Yoona was getting more anxious. She couldn’t help to think that Donghae maybe wouldn’t come to see Kyuhyun.  
  
  
*  
  
“You are late again, Donghae.” Donghae heard Jessica complaining at him. “Should we go now?”  
  
“I’m sorry I have something to tell you.” He told the girl.  
  
“Just say it when we get there.” The girl insisted. “We are late.” Donghae was about to protest but Jessica walked away already. He wanted to chase the girl and then he heard the MC called Kyuhyun’s group name. His head jerked right away and quickly he looked for the source of sound. There he saw the big screen behind him showing Kyuhyun and his friends who started to sing.  
  
“Jessica. I’m really sorry.” He called the girl. He could hear Kyuhyun’s rich voice in the background. “I can’t go with you.” Donghae finally said it.  
  
“What? But you said you wanted to go out with me?” She whined.  
  
“Umm, I meant… Let’s break up. I’m really sorry.”  
  
“You should tell me earlier, so I can date other people!” She yelled loudly before leaving Donghae alone there. He just stared at his ex’s back for a moment, feeling irritated but relieved at the same time.  
  
Donghae then turned around and ran leaving this place quickly. He had to see him before everything was too late.  
  
 _I thought this was the end of my memory  
The faces I’ll never see again pass me by  
I stood at the end where I couldn’t do anything  
I put my hands together and just prayed  
  
So I could show you my heart  
  
That still hasn’t done everything  
  
Get up again  
I want to see you who has waited for me  
Go back again  
I want to say “I love you”_  
  
After running for minutes he finally could see Yoona figure. The girl then looked at his direction and waved her hand crazily, gesturing to come quickly. He panted but finally he could the male clearly from his spot. Together with Yoona they waved their arms and luckily Kyuhyun looked at their way. He was smiling happily at them. Donghae was glad that he could’ve made it.  
  
Yoona who was standing beside Donghae then looked at the male silently. She could see the happiness on his face. She wasn’t blind to see the love they had for each other.  
  
 _I thought the entire world stopped  
Only the happy times pass me by  
  
I stood at the end I thought I wouldn’t have  
I just prayed like that  
So I can feel the love  
That I’ve passed by_  
  
  
When the performance was about to end Donghae and Yoona decided to get closer to the stage. He held the girl’s hand so they wouldn’t get separated. He kept walking as he tried to pass the commotion. Since it was too crowded, Donghae felt Yoona’s grip on his was loosened and finally their hands were separated. He looked back to see the girl but too much people that blocked his vision. He hoped that the girl wouldn’t get lost or anything.  
  
  
*  
  
Yoona felt her body so weak but she kept walking to see Hyeoyon and the others. They were waiting for her at the parking lot.  
  
When she was arrived she could see all of her friends and Donghae’s were there. She didn’t say anything and kept walking towards the edge of the lot.  
  
“Where is Donghae?” She heard Siwon questioning her.  
  
“He’s probably home.” Yoona answered weakly whilst shaking her head. Siwon then announced to other kids.  
  
The next thing she did was covering her face with both hands. Yoona honestly was trying hard already to keep her emotions but now she couldn’t anymore. She broke down into tears. She cried hardly whilst sobbing; she didn’t care anymore that her friends were still there. The girl just shook her head when Siwon asked what happend with her.  
  
Yoona promised to herself that this would be the last time for her to cry over Kyuhyun.  
  
  
*  
  
Kyuhyun felt that ever step he took was getting lighter. He smiled when Yesung pulled a prank at Ryeowook. They were on their way to the van, getting back to their own home. He was glad that his performance was going successfully. At least he didn’t disappoint his team anymore.  
  
“Kyuhyun!” The call of his name had him stopped his heels. The voice was too familiar anyway. He saw the others kept walking to vehicle before turning his body around completely. Then he saw Donghae there.  
  
“Hey, Hae.” Kyuhyun greeted with a smile.  
  
“Your song was great.” Donghae complimented.  
  
“Do you want to say anything after listening to that song?” He asked the same question.  
  
“Umm…” Donghae looked hesitant. Kyuhyun kept waiting. “Kyu...”  
  
  
*  
  
Once he was arrived at his house, he saw that his mom was sitting in the living room, staring at the Christmas tree. Donghae then walked towards her and settled himself down beside. When his mom looked at him, Donghae’s eyes softened.  
  
“How’s everything?” She asked whilst stroking his son’s back.  
  
“It was fine.” Donghae answered.  
  
Both of them were smiling.  
  
The mom quickly hugged his son tightly. Donghae hugged his mom back. His smile widened to see the dad was sleeping soundly on the sofa.  
  
“From now, there will be only the three of us, son.”  
  
  
*  
  
It was really late at night when he arrived home. With tired steps he walked upstairs to reach his bedroom. Kyuhyun closed the door behind him once he got inside and then sat himself on the bed. From his spot, Kyuhyun reached the snowman figure on his study desk. Then he took the lost part, the carrot nose, out from his sweater pocket and plugged it on properly. After placing the toy back on his desk, Kyuhyun stared at it. His lips then formed into a small smile and by the next moment it was vanished. Whilst biting his lower lip, he let his tears rolled down and wetted his cheeks. He then laid his body on the bed whilst burying his face to the pillow to muffle his sobs.  
  
Kyuhyun spent the Christmas night feeling hurt and heartbroken.  
  
  
*  
  
 _“Do you want to say anything after listening to that song?” He asked the same question.  
  
“Umm…” Donghae looked hesitant. Kyuhyun kept waiting. “Kyu. I can’t be with you as a boyfriend. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, Kyu.”  
  
Kyuhyun smirked whilst laughing a little.  
  
“Thank you, Donghae. Humh, I have to go now. My friends are waiting.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“Bye.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, if you felt that the plot seems so familiar it means you have watched the Thai movie titled "Love in Siam". I don't own the original plot for this story, because, yes, this oneshot is based from "Love in Siam" movie. 
> 
> Though it's not as perfect as the movie, I hope you like the story.


End file.
